Unspoken Hunger
by Whitewaters
Summary: A little voodoo arrives in Smallville. Please review - want to know your thoughts


**UNSPOKEN HUNGER**

It covered just Smallville like a fluffy gray blanket. It was the heaviest fog ever known. No one left their houses by car, too afraid to get into one of those accidents the traffic reports were broadcasting about. Walking outside, almost blinded, was such a tough chore, couldn't see more then four feet in front, bumping into things became a norm. Everything seemed so strange, almost foreign.

They seemed to be dancing around like little white fairies, at times they flew in swarms as if busy working on a project. They were so hypnotic. My eyes must be playing tricks with my mind in all this haze. Without being able to see everything as usual, remembering what was where was lost. It lasted three days straight, hardly letting up. As quickly as it came, it was gone, just like that.

"You know, I don't remember seeing a Victorian house off of

Sunset," said Chloe.

"What Victorian house?" "Exactly" she said as she hung up her cell phone.

But it was a beautiful house, seemed so out of place next to the rest of the cookie cutter homes. It was a comforting feeling as I first passed it by, but as I stood there gazing at it, the feeling of cold fingers running down my back gave me the freakiest shivers ever. I must have been so mesmerized with the house that I didn't see the older man walking up to me, I didn't even hear him talking to me. I was set free by his touch on my shoulder.

"Can I help you?"

"No," was all I could compose for some reason.

"Then why are you staring at my home?"the older man asked with such intrigue in his eyes for me.

"I just can't recall ever seeing it before," I managed to say.

"Well it's been here for quite some time, it's not like it just appeared here over night"while giggling at me "It would at least haven take a couple"as he walked away from me.

"Do you know the history?" I didn't mean to scream out at him.

"Why do you ask? Ah you're a reporter of some kind! And you're very good at it"

Now if that house wasn't giving me the vibes the old man sure was, but I am the way I am and of course he had my full attention.

"Your very intuitive and yes I am a reporter, I would love to know the history, so I can write a piece on it."

"Some things are better kept as secrets for you to find out on your own, there you'll find your mystery and history, or maybe nothing at all. It all depends on what the house wants you to know."

"Of course if the walls could talk the stories they would tell, the same old stuff, Lex would tell me, maybe these two should get together, the most wonderful conversations they would have," I said under my breath.

"Well if you change your mind, I'd love to listen, my name is Chloe Sullivan."

"We will meet again Chloe," he said as he closed the front door.

I almost felt as if the whole time he was inside my head. I took a minute to compose myself before I continued on my way. " Where was I going? Oh yeah back to the Talon, no wait I was on my way to the Torch," I was amazed at myself, that I lost track all just because of the Victorian or was it because of the fog? Was I the only one out of it, a bit of course.

"That was almost too easy, even for me," as he held a small beautiful lock of Chloe's golden hair. He placed it in a fleshly polished silver tin and marked it " Chloe Sullivan."

Her soft black luminous fur glistened as the suns rays made their way through a stained glass window. There she sat so straight and proud, knowing just how beautiful she really was, inside and out. Her turquoise green eyes focused on what Jacob was doing, watching his every move.

"Don't worry Mirka, I won't hurt her in any way. I'm just holding on to it for safe keeping"You could see it in her eyes, she heard and believed him.

"I'm tired, I've been very busy the last couple of days. I am going to rest and regain my strength. In the meantime go out and have some fun, for there will be lots of work to do later on" he said,as he rested his head down, took a deep breath and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Even though his dark skin hid much, you could see how deep the creases of his wrinkles were. He looked so old to the naked eye, but there was much more to him than just an old shell and that's all it was a shell. For when he was well rested his eyes were sharp, almost piercing, depending on what he was doing. Life wasn't getting him down at all it was like he some how triumphed over life, like someone who had made a deal with the devil himself.

She nudged open a part of the window and gracefully jumped out, of course like all cats she landed effortlessly and off she went, roaming Smallville. Mirka invaded the streets like she owned them, they belonged to her. She weaved among the walking legs and street obstacles, they were no match for her, she had mastered at being a cat, sometimes it was as if she was even better then the average cat. If you looked closely enough you'd swear you could see a smirk on her, beaming as to just how good she really was. Then it hit her like a falling brick breaking the air through a construction site and outright striking the poor guy down below, thank God for his hard hat.

The blow had stopped her dead in her tracks and knocked her over. She stumbled to lift her body, at least into a sitting position. Shaking her head ever so gently trying to rid the dizziness that took her over, almost rendering her stupid.

As if aimed perfectly at his eyes, he suddenly was blinded by a flash of sky blue light, which reflected off of something in front of him. Then another blow. This one didn't hurt him as he rubbed his eyes trying to refocus on the world.

"Wow, what the ……….." as he looked down and saw Mirka just sitting there, he could see that the impact affected the cat more then it did him. He gently picked her up and tucked her in his arm and pressed her firmly against his chest, but making sure that he didn't hurt her.

"So it was you and that charm,"he said as he placed his fingers under it to take a closer look. Upon entering the Talon, Lana immediately voiced her dismay to Pete for bringing in the cat, it wasn't as if she didn't like animals, but it had more to do with ……..

"What will people think, eating with a fur ball?"Pete gave her his best puppy dog eyes and smiled.

"Okay, fine I'll give you a bowl of water and ten minutes. Then please, I can't have people leaving, plus I may never hear the end of it from Lex if he ever found out," she said

He placed the small bowl of fresh water in the corner of the Talon, away from the less then a dozen patrons, which were pretty much huddled at two tables at the other end. Then he put down the cat next to the bowl. Her head ever so tilted to the left to look up at him. It was easy enough to see that she didn't know if she should trust him or not.

"Go ahead, drink up. I won't hurt you,"he said as he proceeded to pet her from forehead to the tip of her tail. Which sent a wonderful tingling sensation through her body. She was so soft as silk, I'm sure that's how silk would feel, it's not like he had silk sleeping bottoms or slept on silk sheets, like the Luthor's. She moved her body around so her head faced him as if trying to keep an eye on him as she lapped the water. He wondered to himself and under his breath "What a beautiful creature she was."

"How do you know the cat is a she?"A deep voice behind him spoke. He didn't bother to turn to see who it was, he recognized the farm boys voice.

"Clark, I can see it in her eyes, I know it's a girl."

"Well you know there's one way to tell for sure," as Clark reached for her tail. Mirka let out a roaring hiss at him, as if she knew what Clark was about to do to her and it was quite clear that she was not going to allow that to happen. It would be a complete invasion of her privacy. With that she ran through the Talon under the tables and just in enough time to catch the door as a patron walked out.

"Well on that note and with that attitude, it would appear she is a girl," Clark said with a huge smile. They waved bye to Lana and pushed the Talons doors open.

They would soon be passing through the park where the high school was displaying art work by the students. The park would be a short cut to the car lot. Some of the art was breathtaking, while others should have been questioned. The two of them rambled on about cars and girls, not always seeing the art before them.

Further in the park Mirka was eyeing a tiny Chickadee perched not too far up in the tree. It was fluffing its feathers as if getting ready for a hot date. Chirping the whole time, not a care in the world. But it should have, for hunter's eyes were upon it. She crept closer to the trunk of the old tree and with a giant leap up the truck she went. Of course by the time she reached the branch, the little bird was gone. There she sat on the branch in such disappointment, but hey you can't win them all and there would be others she'd conquer. "Well might as well clean up and go home,"she thought. While licking her paw something came flying passed her, she froze not seeing what it was at first, then looked down as sow a young boy standing under the tree.

"Come on, come down! I want to play with you," As he picked up another rock and threw it towards her, and it was with great luck that he missed again.

Clark and Pete cut through some bushes and came to the same clearing where the boy was. The young fingers picked up yet another rock and launched it at her. Pete noticed what was happening and ran towards them. Clark followed without any hesitation. She dropped to the ground, just as Pete reached them. If she was any higher up her injuries would be so much more. Once again Pete was there to scoop her up and into his arms she went

"So we meet again, what are the chances?"As Pete looked down at her.

"What were you thinking? You could have seriously hurt the cat. You just don't go around throwing rocks at animals."Clark scolded the boy, which tears started to flood his eyes.

"I just wanted her to come down and play. I didn't mean …"as he ran off crying.

Pete tried to asses her injuries, but who was he kidding, he was no vet.

"I want to take her back to the Talon, but Lana already…….. well pretty much gave me hell the first time," he said as they started making their way back to the Talon. They decided that Clark would go in and get some water and perhaps some cloths to use as bandages. Once outside the Talon, Pete put Mirka down. Once her paws touched, she began to limp on three legs away from them. Pete called out to her to wait while Clark went it.

She dismissed his call, less then twenty feet from them, now she turned and just stared at them, as if saying "Why are you not following me?" She released a meow, limped a few more feet then turned again. They still didn't budge, she released another meow, this time it seemed to be more forceful. They just looked at each other.

"I think she wants us to follow her Pete,"They didn't know what to make of it, but since strange things did occur in Smallville, they thought "Why not, what could happen? It's only a cat." So they followed her.

"Wow, I think this may be the Victorian house Chloe was talking about"They stood there amazed at the sight of it. Each wondering if the other had ever noticed it before. Mirka limped up to Jacob, who had been sitting on the porch when she came into this view. When he saw that she was hurt he got all tense and ran to her, not even noticing the two young men staring at him or the house.

"What happened to you?"Such concern in his voice was well known to them. Pete began to speak, letting the old man know what had happened earlier. After picking her up he looked at the young man addressing him. Jacob was looking so intensely at him, Pete could almost feel him, like he was standing less the inches away from him, even though he was more then ten feet away. He then turned his attention to Clark and was looking at him, but it was like he was looking right through him, as if there was no real substance of Clark that Jacob could relate or recognize.

His stare was broken when he heard Mirka meowing at him. He looked down at her and she raised her hurt paw to him. It would have appeared as if she was talking to him, telling him what had happened and how she felt.

"Oh a sprain, I see the scratches now, I know it hurts, I'll make it better."He said as if responding to her meows and without a second thought or a Thank You, Jacob went into the Victorian.

"You know I've seen some strange things, but that was nice to see," Pete was completely puzzled by what his friend said.

"For once the strange thing is not caused by the meteor rocks, but an old man talking to his cat and in turn thinks is talking to him"They shrugged their shoulders and off they went, where who knows, maybe just home, most of the day had passed and neither one of them felt like doing anything anymore, maybe watching some TV or even finishing the homework they decided to ditch for a few hours.

Jacob kindly laid Mirka down on a bed and advised her to rest and that he would be back before she knew it. Just as he had promised he returned quickly holding a soft tan leather bag, very similar to one a doctor would use on house calls. There she laid silently still sleeping like a baby. He opened the bag and stopped the second the clasp made noise, he didn't want to wake her, plus it would be easier to mend her while she dreamed, for she wouldn't feel anything.

He reached in and grabbed two small pink pills, punctured a hole in each and took the gel-like liquid from one pill and rubbed it on her scratches. Then took a small bottle filled it with a fine grain like sand and mixed it with some water and the contents of the second pill. He let it stand awhile, while he bandaged her sprain. He hated that he had to wake her from her slumber, but she now needed to drink the solution. With her eyes barely open she drank it and back to sleep she fell. She seemed so weak to him and he didn't know why, she got hurt like this before, why was it so different this time. Maybe it was the excitement of moving to Smallville and meeting the two young men.

"On my,"He thought to himself, I never thanked them for helping Mirka. Oh well, night had fallen and it was too late to thank then now, he'd find them and thank them tomorrow.

She woke up to the same little sun ray that peered through the stained glass window. She seemed refreshed and ready to go. Mirka surveyed the room to find Jacob sleeping in the arm chair on the other side of the room. She walked over to him, not even a foot step was heard and kissed him on the cheek, while whispering "Thank you Grandfather"and with that he woke.

"Sorry to have a woken you, I know you must have been up all night?"

"I am glad to see you're well. You will be healed by noon and at that time you may remove your bandages."Jacob knew the minute she walked out the door that she was off to explore Smallville, and then there would be no real need for him to thank the boy, she would do it for him.

The door was heavier then she expected it to be, then all of a sudden it flew open with such ease.

"Oh sorry,"as a patron walked out and finished holding the door open for her once he saw she was hurt. She made her way to the counter where Lana was arranging muffins on a tray. Such a soft elegant voice asked for a glass of milk. Lana hesitated thinking to herself "Who asks for a glass of milk? This is a coffee shop!"

But, of course, proceeded to get a glass to fill. Mirka turned and scanned the Talon only to find her so-called hero. So many thoughts and feelings scrambled in her head, but all she knew was that she had to meet him. There was nothing to be afraid or nervous about, plus you only live once and who knows when that ends.

"Is it alright if I sit at a table," She asked as Lana handed her the glass.

"You can sit at any table you want"Lana said with a smile.

How would she approach him? What would she say? How would she begin? She started walking towards him, just then she tripped on her own two feet, what are the chances of that happening? And headed straight for Pete. With a small scream Pete had just enough time to hold his arms out to catch her. Even in her fall she steamed of grace and smelled so fresh, like a lushes garden full of sensual fragrances. She was so tempting to him but he still was a complete gentleman towards her. He helped her back on her feet and asked her to join him. He was so taken by her-her skin matched his and was so silky smooth, like velvet lace. For him it seemed that no matter what happened between them next , she'd always be a part of him, he couldn't explain it and a big part of him didn't want to. Why should he? It seems like everyone else was getting their fair share of romance while he was just dating around. Okay fine maybe he was completely jumping the gun because he'd only just meet her, what two seconds ago? They didn't even have a full conversation. _What the hell, just go with the flow,_ he thought to himself.

They introduced themselves and not in a cold casual manner, but as if they were friends reunited years lost. She commended him for being such a gentleman, for nowadays it's hard to find one. He inquired about her injury and for just a brief moment, thought he saw a connection between that cat the other day and her.

When she thanked him for helping Mirka, he then was confused, what were the chances that both the cat and the beauty sitting in front of him shared the same name? Did they share anything else? Crazy talk - thankfully it was only in his head.

The time seemed to have flown for them, even though it had been quite some time. Yet, it only felt like she just sat down. She had to go and the look of complete worry fell on Pete's face.

"You're staying in town for a while, could I see you again?" He couldn't believe he had said that. _It sounded so desperate and_ _almost creepy, boy I hope she now doesn't think I'm a creep?_ He thought to himself.

Her smile melted his fear and was relieved when she suggested that they meet tomorrow evening for a casual dinner and left it completely in his hands for him to show her around town and to entertain her.

Lana informed Jacob that he just missed his granddaughter and she was surprised that they didn't bump into each other just outside the Talon doors.

"No matter, we weren't going to meet up for another hour, all is

well." He ordered a grande latte as he inquired about the Talon and how such as young lady was able to afford to run it.

"Lex is my partner, I couldn't do it on my own." She said

_There it was again, that name Lex and why was he so into everyone's thoughts and lives? Who was this Lex?_ Jacob thought as Lana excused herself as she waited on other patrons.

Passing through the kitchen door was a young well-dressed bald man that approached the counter. He looked so out of place for a coffee shop.

Could it be Lex or maybe Lana's boyfriend? In any case, Jacob's sense of curiosity out weighed everything else and so he patiently waited for the information to present itself. He was shocked to learn that this was Lex, he didn't look like much, but Jacob knew all to well that looks can be completely an illusion for those not intended to know the truth. Fascinated with the young Lex Luthor, as Lana called him, Jacob wanted to know more and that this would be an easy task. So he did what every gentlemen did, he approached him.

"Mr. Lex Luthor?" a response was waited for.

"Yes," he replied. With that Jacob extended his hand.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance,"Their introduction was broken when a cup and saucer came crashing down as it echoed in the kitchen. Lex wanted to help, but turned and called for Lana, instead and waited to see if she was hurt. She yelled back to Lex.

"I'm fine, didn't cut myself," Relieved she wasn't hurt, Lex turned back to see who the man was, only to find that he had left. Something about the whole intro had given Lex an uneasy feeling, so he took a mental note of the man and continued his business with Lana and the Talon.

The Victorian house appeared to be some what small in size on the outside, but it was more deceiving, for the inner walls held an abundance of rooms and halls.

The dimensions clearly would not match if anyone was to enter, for the house grew on the inside as it was needed. It was a labyrinth. Sitting there in what Jacob called his " Sook-ran-a-sume " meaning the conjugation room. He pulled out the skin samples he took from Lex and Lana earlier at the Talon and placed them separately in the same type of tin and marked them as he had done with Chloe's. From beneath an old tatter, he pulled out a Paleolithic box which like anything Paleolithic was a development of primitive stone implements, which later appeared as cave paintings, the box was beautiful. Jacob had many Paleolithics - they worked best for holding the items inside and, at rest, not allowing them to unleash themselves out into the world without control. He pulled out a stuffed ragged doll, a face and lifeless puppet and placed it down on a grand marble table at the other end of the room. Laid one of the labeled tins and placed it next to the doll. From underneath his shirt he took off a thin chained necklace, which held a key made from bone. Jacob never said from what, but I couldn't help but always think it was from his left hand. He never told me how he'd lost his finger. He opened the massive repository from where he pulled out several small bottles and then locked it. He settled himself down at the grand table and began "working", as he called it. I, on the other hand, called it Voodoo. Mixing of solutions, here and there adding them to the skin and letting it dry, seemed to always take so long, but always worth the wait. Once the solution was dried, he carefully, as it might break, put it on the chest of the doll. The flame burned so bright for such a tiny candle, it was as if it made sure that not only was it doing its job, but that it was the only thing shinning.

Jacob picked up the candle and tilted it so the wax dripped on top of the doll and sealed in the solution. With a tiny stainless steel blade, he carved in the name "Lex." It must have been late by now, for he knew that Mirka came home and heard no more noises from her, she must have fallen asleep.

The night felt crisp and sweet. It was like looking out your window during the winter and seeing all the crystal formations dancing and creating their own stories. Just by staring at them you'd get lost not knowing how much time was well wasted, it was peaceful and very tranquil. But that wasn't the case for everyone in Smallville. He tossed and turned, eyes not willing to open, not willing to give up without a fight. Tiny sweet beads of sweat impaled his body. His minds eye seeing horrible visions, they weren't his and even in the non waking dream he knew that, and he felt an overwhelming feeling as if something, someone was invading him. With that very thought, a bolt of shivers jolted his body awake. His knuckles went white as he clinched the silk bed sheets that didn't relieve him. He finally let go and rubbed his bald scalp as he always did at his uneasiness. His piercing blue eyes broke through the deep darkness that filled his bedroom. He felt so much better now and without a further single thought, his head hit the pillow and back to dreamland he went. No more nightmares after that. He woke up almost feeling refreshed and couldn't remember what was so horrible a few hours ago. He slipped out of bed wearing just a pair of thin gray flannel bottoms.

Lex really want to start his day off just yet, but he had a few things to do before his afternoon appointment. _Why can I not recall who my_ _appointment is with?_ he thought, I am never this forgetful. He dismissed it for the time and finished showering and went to get dressed.

Jacob was always well prepared for anything that may cross his path. He never really worried and never looked nervous, he intimated people, even when he didn't try to. He was kind when it was well-deserved and heartless, almost at the same time. He stood there at the mansion's threshold, where he was greeted by a tall, well-dressed man. He followed him into the study.

"Wait here. Mr. Luthor will be in shortly," the man said as he closed the study doors behind him. Jacob surveyed the room, making sure not to touch anything. Lex watched him from above, not even recognizing him from the Talon the other day, but he was scheduled for an appointment, which was confirmed with his secretary. Jacob stood admiring the finished canvas before him.

"Beautiful isn't it?"a deep voice from behind him, which he didn't even turn to greet

"No, not really, there was no pain from the artist, his whole heart wasn't poured into it," As Jacob turned and extended his hand to shake Lex's, he proceeded to introduce himself to Lex and got down to business.

"Spice? I'm not in the culinary business," Lex knew that, that was not what Jacob was talking about and really did not want to look as if he had no clue, which he didn't. Jacob started to explain the

" spice " to him. Think of it as the spice from "Dune" Lex raised his hand to his lips, just like Jacob knew he'd do. Upon doing so, Lex thought he tasted something funny, so he washed it down with a glass of water.

"I'll see what I can find out for you," Jacob knew he told the truth, he knew the young Luthor was very resourceful. He thanked him as he stood up and just before leaving the study.

"Oh by the way Lex, enjoy the rest of the day, remember just go with it, it will lead you were you want it too,"and out the door he went. As he neared the foyer he could hear bickering. There she was again, Chloe advising the same man that allowed him in that Lex was expecting her. Of course, it wasn't true.

"Miss. Sullivan, Mr. Luthor is waiting for you," He cut in and they both froze. Jacob advised the man the Lex asked if Chloe was already out here to ask her in and with that the butler stepped away, leaving them. She thanked him for helping her out, puzzled as she was, he simply looked at her and blew some light green dust at her and advised her the same as he did Lex.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, remember just go with it, it will lead you where you want it too," and out the door he went. Looking more puzzled she brushed it off just as a kookie old man's wishing well.

She came rushing through the study doors. He was in his black leather chair behind his desk looking out the window, he didn't bother to turn around when Chloe came rushing in.

"Lex, you can't avoid me all day," he didn't respond.

"Lex?" she called again. Then from behind the chair he spoke.

"Always count on you for a grand entry, Miss. Sullivan," As he spun around to face her.

They looked at each other in a whole new light. Her breath was taken away as well as all other thoughts. He looked absolutely handsome sitting there in this baby blue dress shirt and black dress pants. He always dressed so nicely, but for some reason he looked extra sexy. She lost track of everything at that moment, almost forgetting why she had come to see him. She moved towards his desk, with each step she took he could not remember when the last time he saw her looking so ravishing. Her light pink top which nicely showcased her skin and casual beige pants. Her hair flowed as she approached him. She pressed both hands on the desk and leaned towards him, which relieved a slight cleavage. _"Boy I love V-tops,"_ he thought to himself.

"Mr. Luthor, are you going to just sit there staring at me or are you going to answer me?"She broke all the fun thoughts which swam in his mind and, of course, he had no clue as to what her question was.

"I am sorry, I was not paying attention," was all he could say, he shocked himself. He always used to be quick on his feet and could say anything and keep the conversation flowing.

"I said, are you not gentlemen enough to offer me to have a seat?"

As he pointed out and advised her that she was more then welcome to sit and make herself comfortable any where she'd like. She raised a brow, and made her way around the desk. He spun with her waiting to see what she was going to say or do, as she sat down on his lap

"It was mighty nice of you to offer a girl your lap to sit on, as not everything is as comfortable," Shocked at her actions, he also felt pleased and didn't want her to leave.

"You know Lex, I'm not sure what's going on here, this is not what I thought was going to happen at all. But someone said something to me before I came in and I'm just going with the flow," She seemed to be saying what he was thinking and he completely agreed with her. As he leaned in and kissed her.

"I do believe that I wanted to do that for quite some time, but never found it to be the right time or appropriate with everyone else around all the time," As if now saying, _All bets are off and I'm_ _going to do what I want to._ Beneath her, he shifted to adjust himself. He was so glad that she walked in when she did, he always felt something between the two of them.

Each time in the past when they spoke the intense stares they would give each other, they were able to share that so called awkward silence. Both being strong headed and very stubborn, they both went for what they wanted. They kissed again and his hand made its way ever so nicely and rested it on her hip and his other hand held her up as his fingers walked through her hair.

_I don't get it, why all of a sudden,_ ran through his mind. He didn't mean for it to sound as if he was complaining but it was as if she heard his thoughts and had the look of hesitation in her eyes. He pulled her close to him, waiting and wanting to feel more of her body pressed against his. _Damn clothes are in the way,_ he thought and let out a wonderful smile that just melted her and gave her the reassurance that this was mutual. They began kissing passionately, which is why they never heard him come in. He froze with complete shock at what he was witnessing. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? Was he awake? He pinched himself just to make sure and after letting a yelp out, he was sure he wasn't sleeping. His noise didn't affect them, he finally had enough and wanted to know what was going on. He called out to Lex. When Lex faced him, Clark could see Chloe's light glittered pink lip gloss smeared on his cheek, which smelled like blue raspberries.

"What is it Clark? Can you not see that we are a bit busy?"

Clark thought to himself _"What the….. didn't they see me standing_ _there?"_ He hoped that Chloe would jump off of his lap, but she didn't move, in fact she made herself even more comfortable on Lex's lap. Clark looked so surprised, shocked and bewildered. Lex was more then happy to rub this in his face, and why not, Chloe is so beautiful, smart and very sexy.

"What did you think, that no one else wanted her? " basically saying that Clark had his chance and blew it, and that Lex was going to show her what a real man is made of and how she should be treated.

"Excuse us Clark, we have business to attend to," He couldn't stop watching her lips as she talked to him, thinking how they were just pressed up against Lex's. He was too upset and bothered by the tender affection they shared and stormed out. Chloe looked up once the doors closed, Lex told her to forget about him and it made him want her even more when she replied "Forget who? You're all I see and want."

Jacob received such as big hiss coming from such a small girl. He apologized for upsetting her. He only was trying to show her that she was almost always was too nice to everyone and to him it was as is she was fake. She accepted his apology, only to be shot down again. This time he used the Talon to torch a fire under her. He told her how'd he'd been to see Lex and pretty much inquired as how to buy Lana's partnership. There were sparks in her eyes, but he wanted to see more.

"You're still way too nice, and the world is not as nice and happy as you think it is," She rolled her eyes at him, she knew how mean it could be. His suggestion for her was to try and be a bit mean and more open with her dismay with people. This was not taken lightly, she handed him his coffee and advised him that he should be on his way.

"Well not before I give you your chance, a chance to be your opposite" He said, and she was curious. A little red powder dust was blown in her face and he waited for her response.

"I thought I told you to get lost!"Jacob was pleased by that and off he went. This was so much fun, first Lex and Chloe - what a match they make. Now rude, little Lana.

Clark walked in shortly after, still reeling after finding he best friends in a compromising position. Lana was busy running around, so he just waited at the counter for her. Almost in a complete daze, he didn't hear her say "Hi" but he did hear "Fine, be like that," in a cold tone. He asked her if she had a minute so they could talk. He was definitely not ready for the attitude that came out of her.

"Clark, that's all you want to do is talk and frankly, I'm too busy and I'm sick of listening. You have more problems and secrets than all of Smallville put together," He had to lift his chin off the floor. _What had come over her? Why was she being like that? Maybe she was just having a bad day - it did seem busy_.

So when she returned to fill her empty tray he asked her what had come over her. And a small " Nothing " was all she said followed by short pause

"Okay, fine I'll bite, what's wrong?" She seemed back to her caring old self. So, with ease, he began to explain Lex and Chloe's behaviour at the mansion. When she stopped dead in her tracks, he knew she felt the same way as he did - or did she?

"You're jealous! Good for them - at least someone around here is getting some action.Yeah, you wanted her to wait for you - you're one strange guy. First, you wanted her. Then me. Then none of us. But deep down inside you know she'd be the better one for you because she understands you a hell of a lot better then I do, or ever want to. So go cry a river to dear Mommy or Daddy or if Pete has time for you. Well, well, well, everyone else is moving on with their lives with the wind of change and here you are still just standing there." She said so much without having said a single word more. Her voice and facial expressions told them all.

He drove home, but didn't remember doing so. Didn't go inside the house where his Mom had a plate of dinner ready for him. Instead he went up to the loft and just sat there. He was convinced that something was wrong, because even on Lana's bad days, she was never that mean. _He had nothing to go on, no help, his search_ _engine was reving her engine with Lex._ " No, get that thought out of your mind " he didn't want to picture Chloe with Lex… or anyone else. He heard his Mom coming up the stairs, she handed him the plate, which he just put down on the table.

"Okay, what's wrong? Its not like you to pass up food." He brushed her off just telling her that it was a long day and that he wanted to take it easy before heading off to bed. She couldn't prove he was lying to her, he never did, so she took it for face value, even though it was only 6 p.m.

He sat there waiting at the Talon, not even sure if she was going to show up. _Who was he kidding_ he thought to himself. "Why would she show, it wasn't like she owed him anything."

"Five more minutes, then I'll swallow my pride and go home for

dinner."

"I'm so glad you showed," an angelic voice next to him said.

Boy, if that grin would have gotten any bigger, they'd be calling him the new "Joker." They settled down in a little steakhouse. The food looked pretty good, considering the outside had not proved so. Without hesitation, she licked off some food that landed on her hand, completely embarrassed _great_ she thought he _probably thinks_ _I'm weird._ She looked him right in the eyes and simply said

"I don't like to waste food." _Well done, great save_, she thought, when he returned the smile. She was full of questions, it started off with Smallville and progressed more and more. But she didn't realize she was pushing too far with the personal family questions and Pete was more then happy pointing out his unhappiness. This was way too early in their relationship. Hell, not even that or a friendship- they had just met.

"Why is it that you want to know so much about my parents? I have questions for you, Where are your parents? Why'd you move here with your Grandfather?" She immediately broke eye contact and even bowed her head down. He knew he hit a nerve, but didn't know why and to what extent. There it was the awkward silence. Mirka spoke just a bit louder then the music, but Pete leaned forward to make sure that he'd be able to hear what she was telling him.

"My parents where killed," she said.

_Oh shit what have I done?_ he thought, _I hardy know her and she_ _forced me to question her_. He wasn't sure if she was even ready to tell him the story but she did anyways.

"I was six years old, we were all sleeping, no one heard them, the alarm never went off. It was a home invasion that went wrong. I actually woke up from a nightmare, I got scared so I went to crawl into bed with my parents. Halfway to their room, I heard something downstairs. Next thing I knew, someone rushed up the stairs and grabbed me, threw me back into bed, I must have been crying loudly because they took my pillow and covered my face.

I guess my father heard me and came in to see what was going on, he pulled the guy off me. I sat up in bed and watched them fight, I was too scared to say or do anything. The guy went down, my dad grabbed me and as we tried to run out, my mom was screaming from her room. Then a shot rang, it echoed in my ears and heard it for minutes. We must have been in shock, because we didn't move. The guy that my dad had punched got up and shot him in the leg, he fell to his knees. Another shot was fired and the bullet hit him in the chest. It went right through him and straight into me, as he fell dead on top of me. The next thing I remember, I woke up in the hospital. My Grandfather, Jacob, was by my side. I asked him to leave me for a second, I looked at myself and saw where the bullet hole was, and it was inches from my heart. I cried out and my Grandfather ran back in and held me in his arms. My life changed completely after that night. My heart wasn't as strong and was giving up on me, the doctors thought that I wasn't going to make it. But my Grandfather never gave up on me, he told me that it was bad enough that he lost his only son, he was damned if he'd lose his only grandchild. We've moved around a lot trying to find a new place to call home. I just wanted to be normal."

After all that, she apologized for questioning him about his family- when all she wanted was to remember what a family was like. They went walking through a park and stopped to play on the kids play ground swings. She felt like a child again, but she let the feelings slip away.

"You know, you're the first person I've told that too, I never had the chance to talk to anybody like that before." Before he knew it, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as hard as she could, which to him was a nice little squeeze. She thanked him for the night, it was the best time she'd had in a very long time.

She kissed him right on the lips, she wasn't going to waste any time by going after his cheek. Pete pulled away after a few minutes. "Do you hear that?" She didn't want to waste this moment and gave him a quick "No" and kissed him again. He pulled away again.

"No, you seriously don't hear that? Listen!" they stood there in silence.

"Are you purring?" he said to her a bit perplexed

"Me purring?… No… hum… oh….it's my watch" _way to go another_ _quick save, but would he really buy it?_ "it's like a silent alarm," she told him, letting her know that it was getting late and she'd better get home, so her Grandfather wouldn't worry.

She kissed him once more and ran off "Wait, I'll drive you…." And she was gone, lost among the trees. When she knew that she was well out of sight - well four legs are better then two.

Pete went back to his car, thought that maybe he should follow her to make sure she got home alright. Well, wheels are faster then four legs and he reached the house before Mirka did. Jacob was sitting in the front porch smoking what looked like a pipe. Jacob and Pete were both confused with their own conversation.

"Is Mirka home?" Just then the beautiful black cat jumped up the steps and into the house.

"Mirka is home, see, she'd just arrived," Pete thought what the old man talking about, he didn't mean the cat. Just then, Mirka ran out of the house, whispered into her Grandfather's ear, smiled and winked at Pete, then they walked into the Victorian. Even though that seemed pretty strange, he couldn't help but burst at the seams by her wink. He got home and called up Clark to tell him everything. Clark seemed to be happy for him, but Pete could tell he was still upset about Chloe and Lex "Get over it," Pete said, just before he hung up the phone. "Always like Clark to be selfish in not sharing the happiness with him."

_I know when it starts happening again, I can always see it_ in _Jacob's face, that look of overwhelming worry and uncertainty, of_ _how bad it was going to be today. He never ever tells what he uses,_ _he's afraid that if I find out, I'll hate him and leave._ He broke my train of thought when he asked me to describe what was happening to me this time. To me it didn't seem so bad. Having problems controlling myself. I can hear the meows almost sounding like words and my words sounding like meows. I can't run as fast as I used to. Come to think of it, I should have beaten Pete back here. I'm licking my hands in public and hell I was even purring in front of someone. I'm clumsy and feel so unstable in both forms. Maybe it was as bad as it sounded. I know that cats have nine lives, but mine are running thin and out. He demanded that I waited where I was and rested while he went to find "essence" for me. I am smart enough to have found out that the " essence " wasn't something he had in one of those little bottles, but that he actually had to go out and hunt for it.

I didn't listen to him and I wanted. _No I need to find out what the_ _hell was so secret about essence_. She followed him to the park where she watched him from quite a distance in between some bushes. It was times like these she was grateful for the ability to have cat's night vision. He approached a lady who'd been crying while admiring the art work, they were talking for only a few moments. It made me happy to see him comforting her. He asked if she was alright. She basically brushed him off telling him to leave her alone, it was none of his business and walked away. From my angle, I thought it was a crisp clean white hanky, but it wasn't, he called out to the lady and as she turned around to face him and what ever was in the palm of his hand was now blown on her face. She froze almost on the spot, she didn't scream, run, or look away, nothing. Freezing powder, Mirka knew of it. From under his coat he pulled out a purple glowing bottle, very similar to the ones in the respiratory. A whitish blue misty smoke exited the bottle and entered her mouth, which Jacob had to open, you could tell he look a bit uncomfortable doing so. Within seconds a red misty smoke exited her and re - entered the bottle. He just walked away leaving her the way she was, why didn't he release her? There before her own eyes she saw why. The lady began to dry up almost like a desert, but not as dusty, her lifeless body fell to the ground, Mirka gasped at the thought of her scattering, but she remained in full tact. So many emotions and thoughts running threw her head, she thought she'd explode. But for now she'd better get back before he did and worried that she may not have the strength to do so. She did and she beat him by at least fifteen minutes, well it was better then late and glad it felt right for him to grab a coffee to go on the way back.

By the time he came in her room, she was too weak to stand, but not too weak to voice her thoughts, well it was more like she scolded him. She had so many thoughts that it wasn't making sense to him. He demanded for her to calm down and to speak once her thoughts were clear in her head.

"I don't want it, I don't want the essence." He was shocked by what she said to him. She never refused it before - why now? What was so different? Didn't she realize or understand that without it she's dead? And there was no way in hell he'd let her die. He tried forcing her mouth open, but she clawed at him, scratching his arm and hands.

"What's wrong with you? You have to take it." She began to cry, Jacob was so confused, what was all the protest and conflict about? With the last breath and strength she had she yelled at him, very forcefully.

"I saw how and where you get the "essence" from and I don't want to have any part in your killing innocent people for it." With that said, she passed out. It wasn't as if he didn't hear what she said to him, he knew he couldn't take it to heart, after all, it was her life he was saving.

When she woke, it was quite clear that he had used that lady's "essence" on her. She felt sick to her stomach and before she knew it, her head rested on the cold porcelain, cooling her burning cheeks. While still on her knees, she leaned up on the counter and supported herself while she lapped at the cold running water.

She poured a glass over her head, which eased her sore shoulders. Once she composed herself, she went in search of her Grandfather. Found him asleep, but that didn't stop her from yelling at him, he didn't wake. Once again he was in his deep sleep, regenerating his body, there would be no effect or effort, and with that she left.

Wondering the streets of Smallville getting lost at times, she debated if she'd ever return to him. She had been so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even see him standing there. He saw her with a glazed look in her eyes. He didn't move and watched as she literally walked into him. Even then it seemed as if she still didn't know what was going on, staring right at him as he asked if she was alright.

"No" is all she said and starting walking past him. He asked if he could join her "Please," as she winked at him. They walked in silence for some time before she finally asked him if they could talk about anything and everything, she just wanted to get her mind off things. Pete was more than pleased to help her any way she wanted.

He woke from a cold sweat dream. _something is horribly_

_wrong _ he thought. He didn't know what it was, all he knew that it would end in pain. As he jumped out of bed the covers went flying in all directions, running out of his room, calling out for Mirka, but she was nowhere to be found. He had to find her and keep her with him for as long as she was near him, he'd use all his powers to protect her from whatever was coming. He needed help finding her. He, of course, could do it himself, but it would take too long. Plus, he didn't know Smallville as well as the others.

He didn't want to make the other two dolls, but when he weighed the fact that it would be quicker to make them, rather than running around town, not knowing where to start. It took him longer then he wanted, but finally he finished. As like he did with Lex's doll, he took the candle wax and sealed them, carving Chloe's name on one and Lana's on the other. Just like Lex's doll, Jacob knew that it would be a while before the effects would kick in and with that he went searching for her. The first place he went was to Pete's, considering how he'd come over the other day, Jacob figured that perhaps they befriended each other. There was no one at Pete's home, everything sat still, waiting and wanting to tell secrets, but not now and not today. Completely lost as to where to look next, he looked at this watch _shit the dolls wouldn't be taking full effect for_ _another few hours_. So he just starting walking, thinking that this is a complete waste of time and back to the Victorian he went. Went to his Sook-ran-a-sume gathered up all sorts of bottles and boxes, lit candles and chanted out a locator spell. He was so smug with himself for thinking of that, but soon it slapped him hard across the face when it couldn't find her at all. The visions the spell was giving him were cloudy and black, he fell hard to the stone floor as the spell blew up in his face. It had been corrupted, blocked if you will, and it totally confused him.

She opened the door hoping it to be who she'd been thinking about all day and it was, there stood the tall handsome Lex Luthor. Nothing was said as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in a bit too fast and hard. Her body slammed up against his. He smirked, now knowing he'd been rough.

But there was no sign of disappointment from her as she leaned in and locked lips with him. He was so full of himself knowing that she was beautifully blushing just for him.

"Hi," was whispered by her as if all her breath was taken away.

"We have some work to do, you ready?" she nodded in response. They shortly arrived at the Talon, ordered coffee while waiting for Lana to come out from back. She was taking a bit longer then they'd liked and neither Chloe nor Lex were very patient. So they entertained themselves with each other

"I'm not who I am when I'm with you," she smiled at him knowing exactly how he felt and what he meant. This was completely out of character for both of them.

"Am I going to have to throw the two of you out for indecent behaviour in this establishment?"Lana said in a serious tone with a joking face. "Highly doubt you'd be able to Miss. Lang, considering who I am." Even though Lex had been acting, well love sick with Chloe, the rest of his personality didn't change. He still had that power over people and Lana backed off.

They all wondered what their task at hand would be "Simple," Jacob said and he had their full attention. He proceeded to tell them "And when you find her bring her back to the Victorian, the house will keep her in this time," Clark, like always had perfect timing. He stood there in front of the group inquiring as to what they were up too.

Lana made her excuse and exited, Lex grabbed Chloe by the hand and walked her out "Bye," is all they said. Clark turned to Jacob wondering why he was with them. Jacob only told him how he'd asked for their help in finding Mirka. Clark offered his assistance, but Jacob didn't want him involved. Thanked him and declined, but had asked if he'd had seen or knew where Pete was, he believed that Mirka may be with him. Maybe it was the way Jacob looked at him or more like through him, that made him lie "Pete and his family went away for the weekend." And with that, Clark turned and walked away. He knew that he wasn't the best liar and didn't want his face to give him away - and Jacob knew it.

His stomach dropped and hit the floor when she asked if there was a more private place for them to go, she wanted to be alone with him. He knew the perfect place and since it was getting late he knew that mostly likely no one would be there. He opened the big barn doors "Welcome to my humble barn." He wasn't worried that she'd be uncomfortable, for there were blankets, a lantern and some reserve food.

"Purrrrr…..fect" she said as she moved closer towards him. She had never felt so close to someone so fast. With everything, a rush, pumping through her veins, she proceeded to let him know how she felt, how much she liked him. If they were going to start anything she wanted to be honest with him, letting him know that she was not at all like other girls and that she wasn't sure what would happen between them. Since lately she was feeling sick, her body was failing her again and it seemed that it was happening more frequently.

Pete knew that everything that was happening to her, even though he was not completely sure he understood what was going wrong. It all stemmed from the shooting. The so - called treatments that Jacob had for her weren't holding on. They were hard on her and, above all, ever since she found out what was in them, she no longer wanted them. Deep down inside she knew and even though she tried to deny it - she was dying. And with that, he pulled her to him holding her as tight as he could without squeezing her too hard. Feeling his arms around her was bliss, it was where she wanted to be and she knew he felt the same way. He didn't know where his heart and stomach went to, must have been taken over by the swarm of butterflies, as she told him she'd never been with a guy and she wanted him to be her first. Hesitated at first, didn't know what to say, just leaned in and kissed her. They snuggled so tenderly in each others arms, it felt so natural and right. She smelled so good, the cocoa butter cream had softened her skin beyond silk. He pulled the blanket up to keep them warm, but it really wasn't, for the heat between their bodies was taking care of that. It was more to cover her just in case someone had actually walked in. They had been so wrapped up in each others' bodies and minds that they didn't hear him come in. Flushed with embarrassment for intruding, but he couldn't help but look, then felt bad and cleared his throat to warn them that he was there. Mirka buried her head under the blanket as Pete protested at his friend for the invasion.

Clark excused himself and waited outside the doors as they dressed. After apologizing for the millionth time, Pete interrupted, asking why he was there.

He told them that Jacob was looking for Mirka and it seemed to be of the most urgency. She was dismissing what Clark was telling her except when he brought up the point that Jacob had others searching for her as well. She questioned if he knew if they knew her Grandfather?

"No, but if was quite strange the way the meet at the Talon," She began to freak out, advising that they had to leave before any of them found her or even Pete, she really didn't care for Clark and was no real concern for her. Neither guy could figure out why she was acting the way she was, so what if they did find her and so what if they were together, it wasn't the end for her. She began to refresh Pete's mind as to how she started to tell him that she was different, unique from most, well in fact all the girls. Wanting to make light of it and not to scare the shit out of them, she ended her sentence with….. "unless you believe in the cat women!" Before anything could be said the barn doors flew open, Lana, Chloe and Lex were standing in the back ground. Mirka whispered out to Pete for him to run , but he had no intention of leaving her to deal with her Grandfather alone. Chloe the joker she was, wanting to break the tension, announced her wedding to Lex in three days, considering how strange things were, it seemed to just fit in fine " Well life is short, so what'd you say, you guys coming?"

"See, I told you they were acting weird," as Clark turned to Pete

Mirka gave her regrets to Lex and Chloe, letting them know that there would be no wedding.

Lex quickly jumped to defend Chloe as he could see the pain growing in her eyes, he knew what was going on in Chloe's pretty little head. The thought of them not getting married, well it was just crushing. Letting Mirka know that it wasn't very nice to hurt Chloe like that and besides what would her Grandfather say and feel as to how cold she was being. No matter, we'd ask him back at the Victorian. Lex slightly turned around as he heard something behind him "Well let's ask him now shall we?" Just then they parted, allowing Jacob to walk through them, he didn't want to wait at home. Mirka hissed at him as he neared her, slightly disturbing Pete, as he moved his upper body from her. Jacob was more then happy to point out Pete's discomfort at her and hers that she hadn't told Pete her story. But he was more then happy to fill them in about her secret. She didn't know why he'd tell them, this wasn't some little secret crush - this was major. He was not himself and she could see it in his face, his wrinkles changed.

How he took her home one night after having a nice quite dinner out, she died in his arms as he tucked her in for bed. The thought of losing her crushed him. He already had been practicing the art of voodoo, he gave up a part of himself to get whatever was needed to help her. He took her "essence," which was still alive and warm and put it into his cat, knowing that it would be safe there, and alive. Knowing that with some time she could learn to work up her strength and return to her human form, from time to time

"Wonder why you haven't seen Mirka the cat and Mirka the girl at the same time?" he pointed out to them.

And that would give him the time to find a more permanent solution. "Which to my own disappointment I can't find anything more stable the what I use now. But that lady was more then helpful." You could almost see the wheels in Clark's head turning, starting to put two and two together. Once it all came together "You killed the lady in the park, you took her life and gave it to Mirka!" Jacob looked at him as of to say "Aren't you just a smart one?" Clark wondered how he did it, shaked his head to clear that thought and get back into the moment and directly faced Jacob to make sure they mad eye contact. "Well I guess you really are a nice guy for helping them both." Clark was smarter than they all thought. Sure, he did lack eighty per cent proper social skills with girls, he really picked this one quickly or was it just the fact that he was the only one that watched the news. Pete and Mirka gave him the wildest look as if to say "what the ……" The others thought "Cool, another one to join them."

"Both of them?" Pete questioned his friend. Clark advised them that the lady in the park was sick and wondered if whatever she had would pass on to Mirka. Common colds do not effect her in any way, Jacob explained. As Jacob began to speak to Pete, Clark yelled out.

"What about cancer? Does that affect her?"Jacob's eyes widened in absolute horror. "He's bluffing, just to scare me, but it won't work." He thought to himself.

Just from the look on Jacob's face, Clark knew that the cancer would affect Mirka. Clark immediately advised him that he wasn't joking - in any way. That he was genuinely concerned for her, it was true. She rushed at him so fast that he didn't have a chance to move or catch her in motion.

With both her hands, she pushed against his chest, letting out her claws in the process. While yelling at him, he didn't even check to see if she was safe and clean. "Pure as he called it," to everyone else it sounded just like a normal cat hiss, but to Jacob it was more. And for the first time he saw complete hate, rage and anger for him in those loving eyes she always looked at him with was now gone. With that thought he turned to Lex, Chloe and Lana thanked them for helping and that he didn't need them now and told them to leave. Pete did what nobody thought he would and asked if Jacob needed someone's full "essence" because he offered to give some to her hoping to perhaps neutralize any bad effects. Jacob looked at him just passed Mirka's shoulder and in one sweeping motion he grabbed some freezing powder from his coat pocket and threw it towards Pete's face. Clark was quick to move to block Pete, but some got caught in the wind. A very small amount landed on Clark's face, they both froze. It was like looking at a still action shot. He shoved his granddaughter a little more forcefully than he wanted to, and as he looked down at her on the ground, his eyes said "Sorry." He asked her to kindly stay down and not get in his way any longer. Jacob approached Pete "I was not going to ask you for your "essence". I was just going to take it from you, very nice of you to offer and, therefore, I'll make it quick. But sorry can't do much for the pain."

He pulled out the bottle and moved it towards Pete's face, Mirka then jumped up and knocked the bottle out of his hand and watched as it came to a crashing end - pieces went everywhere. This time rage engorged Jacob's eyes, as he shoved her without even looking back to see how she landed or if she was alright, it was like he really wasn't himself anymore, he was gone. The Grandfather she knew would not treat her like that. To her he was lost forever and, with that in mind, she knew she had to stop him, no matter how.

It landed right on top of her head - a massive ran drop. It just started randomly dropping. Not pouring, but just spitting. She knew that she could distract him long enough for the rain to wash away the powder on their faces. She pounced on his back, knocking him to the ground, as well, the dolls of all three were thrown clear from under his coat _what else could he have under that coat,_ she thought. She waited as he stood up and brushed some dirt off of himself. He was quite impressed that she stood up to him, but at the same time he expressed how pissed off he was that she would attack him again. After all, how many times did he save her life? She made her protest of him quite clear, her screaming words were like that of a cat either in heat or in fight. She began changing, it happened so slowly at first then was quick. It was pretty disgusting, but at the same time it's one of those fascinating moments that you just couldn't keep from looking at. It didn't help that they had no choice but to watch. The way the fur over took her normal hair follicles and covered her body completely. The manner in which her back bone continued to grow straight into her tail and the new shape her ears took.

Even though her eyes did change, you could still see that they were hers - there was no mistaking it. No one noticed that it went from spitting to almost pouring rain. Her fur looked so sleek wet, as Pete reached out to touch for her, even though she was out of reach, when he realized that he now could move, then Clark moved. Once she saw them moving she did not hesitate to hide her secrets from Jacob any longer, for now everything was up for grabs

"Run, he can't get you if he doesn't know where you are!" Wow, now that just blew them all away. Their faces would be able to tell stories for years to come.

She looked at Jacob "You're not the only one with little secrets." You could see a smirk forming under her whiskers "Want to see more?" With that she began to grow, you could tell by the cries that it was hurting her. She was almost as big as a jaguar. Once her transformation was complete, that cute smirk was back. Pete felt that she was no longer in pain and he was relieved. One giant pounce and she knocked Jacob off his feet, so effortlessly.

"I was blessed by a witch doctor once," as he smiled at her. The small look of fear passed her face, for she knew that he'd be well protected and that was trouble for her. They began fighting, both using whatever means they possessed. Clark and Pete hurried to pick up the scattered dolls, they didn't know how or what to do with them, but they knew that they had to keep them from Jacob. By the time they gathered them and returned to the fight, they were gone.

All that was left was Jacob's coat soaked with blood. Clark's abilities came into to perfect play. He scanned the area for heat, when he caught the skeleton walking, he gasped. It really wasn't the form of a female human, but a mixture of male and cat. The bones were larger than female and with a tail and claws protruding from her fingertips and toes. Clark gave warning to Pete that when they catch up with her she may not look normal. It was bad enough he saw what he did, it almost made him sick to think what the outside looks like. Pete called out for her, the figure stopped between two trees, not knowing what to expect. Pete didn't fear her, he told her that they would help in any way and that they could and he was thankful for her saving him and "you know" he said with warm smile. That obviously had no effect on her. "Thank you for what? Killing us both?" A loud voice that was not hers, but that of Jacob's. Clark quickly scanned the area, but couldn't see him.

They didn't know where he was or from where his voice was coming from. Pete questioned what was said. Just then Mirka moved into the light, taking a chance, she apologized to him for she couldn't control Jacob. Her image was not as bad as either one of them though. Her body was a bit more masculine looking, her face was as crystal clear as always, she was covered by fur that was thicker then domestic haired cats have. She was still beautiful to him "She's a strong one that for sure, more of a challenge then I thought she'd be, I just couldn't let her run, and I couldn't, wouldn't kill her, so I joined her." It was so strange to hear Jacob's voice come from her sweet lips. "I'm leaving now, so I can find something to help us, don't follow I don't want any more harm to happen to her body."

Mirka removed her hand, which they noticed was covered in blood. Jacob must have hurt her pretty bad, for him to render her in order to join her. She turned and starting limping away from them, her meows were cries of pain that both Clark and Pete felt tingle their bodies.

"Melt the wax to release them, make sure you do it in front of them not to confuse them. They will remember everything, all the events." She said as she broke their train of thoughts from her cries. It took them a bit to figure out what she was talking about, they didn't dare ask her to elaborate or repeat herself, for they could hear that it was hard for her to speak. She stopped walking and almost keeled over when Pete caught her. She whispered to him how she'd never let Jacob come back after him for revenge, she'd make sure of that. With a simple sweet kiss on the cheek she thanked him for the evening and how he made her feel so alive.

"Help me to my feet please." Once she stabled herself she turned very quickly into the cat. He was taken back as she swiped at him. Clark was quick to his rescue. Jacob advised him that this was not over and started running, she was fast, as a soft voice yelled out through the deep trees "Bye my love." She continued to run off. The pit in his stomach couldn't be any bigger. Pete looked at Clark as if saying that wasn't a good sign, they ran after her.

"Go Clark, find her, I'll catch up with you," Clark was gone in a flash.

The splash couldn't have been more then twenty feet in front, when he got to the edge of the water. He couldn't see either of them, only the ripples in the water gave him a slight clue as to where they were. He paced back and forth, thinking that they both were under the cold water, knowing that there was nothing he could do. Clark was the only one that could help her now, and with that, out from under the surface Clark's head popped out. As he swam to shore, Pete could see that he was dragging something, he knew all to well that it was Mirka. Once he had his footing, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her out the rest of the way. He laid her lifeless body so gently on the ground, not to hurt her even though she wouldn't feel it. Clark apologized for not being able to get to her before she drowned. Pete really didn't hear him, he was too engulfed in holding her once again in his arms. She was so cold, so soon. Completely normal looking, the beautiful young girl just like when Pete had first met her, when she fell into his arms. Clark helped Pete to his feet. As he stated that they just couldn't leave her body there like that, it wasn't right. She deserved much more then that. Clark suggested coming back with some blankets and that they should inform the police.

They starting making their way back, his whole body yelled at him not to leave just yet and it was for this reason. Pete turned around one last time and was amazed that her body was transforming back into a cat, then into dust. A thick fog began covering the water, it was like the fog that over took Smallville for those couple of days, it covered everything again.

Even though Lex, Chloe and Lana had been under Jacob's influence, they still had most of their wits with them and felt the loss of Jacob. Pete and Clark decided to melt the wax in the loft, somewhere they would feel comfortable and as a group it would be easier to help them with any confusion. Pete began melting Lana's. Clark melted Lex's and Chloe's. Once they had been released the dolls were instantly burned into ashes and the fog was lifted. Deep down inside Clark hoped that they wouldn't remember. Lana apologized for being rude and Pete asked Lex and Chloe if the wedding was off. They confirmed it was, but still stayed standing close to one another. It was quite clear as Lex offered to take Chloe home, almost forgetting that Lana lived there as well "what about me?" Lex couldn't refuse, not wanting to take her, but not wanting to be obvious as they walked away. "Some sparks never die." Pete patted Clark on the shoulder as saying goodbye, leaving him alone in the loft.

"I couldn't save her," ran though Clark's mind until it put him to sleep.

Pete wasn't surprised that the Victorian was gone. He knew it as the fog lifted, but hoped it would stay, as a reminder at least. As he passed a street light, something reflected from in the crease of the passenger seat, he pulled into his driveway and reached for what caught his attention.

It was the necklace Mirka wore, the same one that first blinded him. He put the chain on. He fell asleep listening to the song _Here_ _without you_ by Three Doors Down, as he held on to necklace. What sweet dreams he had.


End file.
